


老而不死（四）

by nantuomiao



Category: 19倚天屠龙记
Genre: All逍 - Freeform, M/M, 忌逍 - Freeform, 朱逍 - Freeform, 阳逍 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nantuomiao/pseuds/nantuomiao





	老而不死（四）

8、龙生龙，凤生凤，老朱家的儿子会打洞

杨逍认为，韭菜就算能壮阳，也应该是嫩韭菜，朱老四爱啃老韭菜的行为，绝对是有病。后来他发现，不光朱老四有病，朱老四的儿子们也有病，连朱标这个看上去文质彬彬的太子都不例外，忍不住恨恨道：“龙生龙，凤生凤，你家儿子会打洞。”朱重八抓住他两只细白的脚踝，从朱标腿间拖过来，一家伙顶进刚被肏得湿湿软软的穴口，一边顶一边说：“可不，个个都会打你这个洞。”杨逍一时语结，他虽然嘴毒，但说起荤话来完全不是朱老四的对手，毕竟朱老四是六岁就能堵地主家门口指着地主家刻薄老娘骂一个时辰不带重样的豪杰。朱老四看杨逍还想张嘴怼回来，一指朱樉：“把他上面那个洞也堵上，不想听他败兴。”朱樉上前，喀一下先把杨逍的下巴卸了，朱老四气得抬手就在杨逍屁股上拍了一巴掌。朱樉见父皇不高兴，赶紧辩解：“这牙尖嘴利的，刮着怎么办？”

杨逍哪哪儿都好，哪哪儿都让朱老四特别满意，就是这张嘴不行。不堵上吧，叭叭的净说些败兴的话；堵上吧，就那么卡在嗓子眼里不动，还满脸憋屈；叫他动动吧，稍不留神就被他牙齿刮到，嘶——想想就蛋疼；用口球勒上吧，看他粉红小舌在嘴里徒劳的顶来顶去，把个口球舔得湿漉漉水淋淋，又真是欲火难熄，直想用真家伙到他嘴里搅弄一番才好。

杨逍素来是不爱用嘴的，他自小好洁，当初投身明教，一是为了抗元大业、惩恶扬善，二是明教教义正合心意，三是仰慕教主英雄了得，还有一个原因就是明教崇尚洁净。谁知他随阳顶天回光明顶那天，第一个来迎接的人就是周颠，怄得他差点当场离教。当年谢逊曾经笑他，说他对教中兄弟的态度，是以洁净程度来排序的，首先是阳顶天和范遥，最次是周颠。

其实，杨逍不爱用嘴，还有一个难以宣之于口的原因，他害怕窒息的感觉。是的，众人眼中的杨逍是天不怕地不怕的，但那种窒息的感觉，仿佛让他重新经历了在水中灭顶的恐惧。他也曾想过投桃报李，让阳顶天感受同样的快活，可阳顶天的阳具实在顶天，都快杵到会厌处了，还有大半根露在外面。他的头被晃得晕晕乎乎，好像又掉进了冰冷的水里，他的鼻子和嘴都无法呼吸，想抓什么都抓不住，耳边的哭叫声时隐时浮，是阿娘？阿爹？弟弟？还是从小教养他的乳娘？他们的脸一忽儿对着他笑，一忽儿又肿胀如球，皮肉一触便层层剥落。他想叫，可是刚一放开喉咙，汹涌的体液就冲了进来。他当时的样子吓坏了阳顶天，他剧烈的呛咳，精液和着鲜血从嘴和鼻腔里喷射而出。自那以后，阳顶天再没让他用过嘴。

张无忌也很少让杨逍用嘴，他那么爱重他的杨伯伯，不想让他有一点点勉强。偶尔雨收云散，杨逍会像只猫一样，蜷在张无忌怀里，头枕着张无忌的肚子，感受着微微起伏的柔软和温暖。正昏昏欲睡间，瞧见刚才还让他神魂颠倒的大家伙正乖乖巧巧的趴在毛窝里，许是和张无忌腻久了，杨逍不知为何就升出一股孩子气来，他把头顺着张无忌的肚子一点一点蹭过去，一边歪头睨着张无忌，一边抿着唇啾的在上面亲了一口，这下可闯了祸了，小家伙瞬间又变成了大——家伙，杨逍噌的跳起来就跑，却被张无忌一把扣住手腕拉回来压在下面，被干了个一佛出世，二佛升天。

张无忌能满足于亲亲舔舔，朱老四不能，他不认为自己有病，杨逍这份洁癖才是有病。有病，就得治，饿治。朱老四吩咐下去，不许给杨逍水喝，也不许给他饭吃，想吃，只能吃鸡巴，想喝，只能喝精液，不用嘴伺候好了，就没的吃没的喝。杨逍说：你侮辱我的人我不和你计较，但你这样就是侮辱我的口味了。朱老四说：都到这份儿上了还讲究什么口味，难不成还要朕给你拌点蜂蜜？爱吃不吃，不吃饿着。等你渴极饿极，自然会哭着求朕给你吃鸡巴，到时候你定觉得这是琼浆玉液。杨逍梗着脖子说：行，你等着！朱老四怫然而去，临出门，听见杨逍说：“这次可是你不让我喝水吃饭，不是我自尽自残。咱们之前说好的，明教教徒反逆作乱，信邪事魔，皆是受贼酋杨逍蛊惑，只要他肯伏法，明教上下十万教众，一切罪愆既往不咎。还有……”朱老四截口：“放心，你外孙的解药，我会每年派人按时送到武当殷六侠夫妇手中。”杨逍如释重负：“好。”朱老四冷笑：“杨先生果然是没挨过饿的，不知道对于渴极饿极的人来说，除了求生二字，都是狗屁。”

杨逍就这么硬挺了三天，到了第三天，眼瞳也散了，皮也干瘪了，整个人都不省人事了。朱老四气得不行，掰开嘴硬给他射了进去，然后把教习师傅们全都找来，灌了他一肚子汤汤水水，御医们又忙活了一整天，总算把人救了回来。

等杨逍终于能开口说话的时候，朱老四黑着脸来了，张嘴就不饶人：“看来杨先生不是不喜欢吃精，而是喜欢吃很多很多人的精，不然就活不下去。怎样？是不是琼浆玉液？”杨逍把嘴一抹，哑着嗓子来了一句：“什么琼浆玉液，潲水都比它好喝。”朱老四说：“你喝过潲水？”杨逍说：“我又不叫猪。”朱老四气得想改姓：“真要渴了，潲水也是琼浆玉液。”杨逍说：“泥腿子就是泥腿子，怪不得能把珍珠翡翠白玉汤当成宝。”朱老四讥讽他：“你败就败在看不起泥腿子上，你看不起泥腿子，泥腿子自然也看不起你，可这天下到底还是我们这些泥腿子打下来的。你讲究了一辈子，如今还不是吃了泥腿子的精才保住这条命。”杨逍听了这话，睁着眼睛愣了一会儿，忽而笑了：“你说的对。可我就是改不了。”

9、行行出状元

这件事没让杨逍喜欢上用嘴，但口活后来是学得真好，这都是教习师傅教得好。教习师傅的头领姓陈，叫陈鱼儿，也是个老头儿，长得瘦小枯干的，右脸从眉头到嘴角斜贯一条浅浅的疤痕。

陈鱼儿第一次见杨逍的时候，就把他里里外外摸了个遍，摸完便一头伏在地上口口声声的恭喜皇上贺喜皇上，朱老四知道他要说什么，但还是问他何喜之有。陈鱼儿说小老儿一辈子见过的穴数不胜数，今天是见到万万万万里挑一的绝世好穴了，皇上得此好穴，当真是洪福齐天。杨逍听他一通汪汪汪汪，不由嗤笑：“再好也是用来拉屎的，拉得痛快才是真的好。”旁边的几个太监全都忍不住噗嗤笑出来，连朱老四也是一脸不知作何的表情，陈鱼儿却表情肃穆，面向杨逍认真道：“色欲，人之本性也。不识人之本性，何识天地大道。世人都说赏花赏画皆是学问，焉知赏穴不是学问。穴，讲究形、色、用。杨先生这个穴啊，先观其形，闭时缝隙严密整齐，开时洞口光滑圆润，花瓣散射均匀，花蕊线型流畅，已是万中无一；再观其色，更是绝品，这世上不管男女老幼，无论面上颜色如何娇妍，这个地方总是灰黑黯淡，只有用药物长年调养，才能透出些粉嫩的颜色来，而此穴的穴口色泽红润浓艳，如白雪红梅，重重花瓣自内而外由浓转淡，渐呈桃花之色，隐入雪臀，正是穴谱中最顶级的仙品——赤线桃锋，小老儿我白活几十年，再加上我师傅及诸位同行前辈，从未有人亲眼见过此等美穴，可算得上是万万中无一；再论其用，深得吸、缠、推、勾四字决，浅接其口，便有一股吸力引人入胜，探入其中，即有万千媚肉缠搅抚摩，顶入其深，却有反力百般推拒，待要抽身，又有勾力万般挽留。恰如美貌的娇娘，初见时挑情，再见时缠情，入港时拒情，分别时留情，最是让人欲罢不能，这般情态，非经年累月的练习不能得其一，但我知杨先生尚在抱恙，不可能将穴肉力量控制得如此之好，若是自来如此，那便是天生风流，绝世的尤物，万万万中无一啊。粗俗点说，就是看着好看，插着舒服。可在这看着好看、插着舒服之外，又有一项卓绝之处，须知，插着舒服的穴就得九曲十八弯，可这样的穴免不得容易藏污纳垢，可杨先生的穴，虽极尽曲折迂回，偏又清净自洁，真真是天赋异禀，可称万万万万中无一。我原以为这样的穴是不可能有的，今日竟见了真品，可向后侪夸耀一辈子了。”说着，竟激动得有些哽咽。

杨逍目瞪口呆的听完，半晌才说出话来：“您这真是行行出状元啊！”陈鱼儿忙作揖道：“往后不敢这么说了，这状元必是杨先生您的。”

陈鱼儿又向朱老四道，杨逍虽已是绝世好穴，但终究是块璞玉，须得悉心打磨，才能将荆山璞琢成和氏璧，配得上朱老四震古烁今的功绩。杨逍连忙摆手说不不不我一心最爱是天然。

杨逍这些好处朱老四当然是最清楚的，但如今知道竟还能更上一层楼，哪有不心动的。何况又听陈鱼儿说和氏璧云云，想到传国玉玺已不可得，但能得个调教好的杨逍，也是美事一桩，便一锤定音：“陈师傅你好好教，你和你养的那一大帮子人能不能活到明年这个时候，就看你能不能让杨先生成为和氏璧了。


End file.
